


Day 105

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [105]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 105

Greta had not been able to find replacement leather for the runner’s shoes in quite a while. The cobbler who normally supplied her with scraps was missing and Varric had had no work for her in weeks. There were a lot of children with bloody feet.

The good news for the day was that an overturned vegetable cart had scattered carrots down the pit into Darktown and Greta had been close enough to grab a handful before the mob got too numerous.

Greta was on her way back to her home when she saw a newcomer to the undercity. She looked far too well off to be down here, certainly not a noble, but likely a resident of Lowtown. She carried a babe in her arms and was wandering around wide-eyed and jumping at shadows. Greta knew the poor woman was likely to get mugged or worse if left on her own and so she went over.

“Hey there,” she said. “I’m Greta. Welcome to the sinking pit that is Darktown.” She offered the woman a carrot. The woman took it and immediately burst into tears.

“Hey now,” Greta said. “Life’s not as bad here as you think, long as you don’t piss off the Coterie. What’s your name love?”

“W-Wanda,” the woman whimpered. She held up her babe “This is Jansen jr. I guess just Jansen now that his father...”

“Shh,” Greta said, patting the woman’s back and leading her to a quiet place. “We may be the forgotten of Kirkwall down here, but we look out for one another. You’re with me now and I’ll look after you. Now tell me what happened. ”

“My husband was taken by mages,” Wanda sobbed. “I spent days begging the guards to look for him but they did nothing.” Wanda was a hand talker and her hand motions got bigger the longer she spoke. “Then when we finally found him I spent two days searching tunnels for him and when I came back the mistress who runs the foundry where I work had given my job to an elf. I can’t pay even the half share for my place in the house I was staying in and the shopkeepers of Lowtown don’t let you sleep outside their shops so now I don’t have anywhere to go.” 

Greta offered Wanda her sleeve to blow her nose in. The only thing she had that was clean enough for wiping away tears was the carrot tops so she used those, which was unusual enough to earn a laugh form Wanda.

“Well you don’t need to worry no more,” Greta said firmly. “I got room enough in my home for one more,” she looked at Jansen jr. “Two more even. I imagine you don’t have much practice begging do you?” Wanda shook her head, dabbing at her eyes with the carrots.

“Well I might as well be a begging scholar,” Greta declared striking a confident pose. That got another laugh from Wanda. “That babe of yours will help until you know what you’re doing. No one can resist a cute babe like that.” By now the tears had stopped completely and Greta led her new friend home


End file.
